The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device which selectively provides a plurality of displays, using color liquid crystal display elements.
For providing selectively a plurality of displays, there has been proposed a display device, for example, of the type in which display elements arranged in a plane are selectively irradiated by light from behind to provide desired displays. Such a display device, however, has the defects that the overall display area is large and that the display position varies with the display element being selected. Further, there has been proposed a display device in which two color liquid display elements are assembled together in opposing relation and their patterns are selectively displayed. In this display device, the patterns are displayed in different colors but with a background of the same color. Accordingly, the display position remains unchanged. However, when the display pattern is relatively small, it is difficult for the user to instantaneously judge which one of the two display patterns is being displayed.
When it is necessary to display a plurality of display patterns and indicate that one of them is being selected, as in the case of a channel display device of TV receiver sets, it is preferred that the selected and unselected display patterns can readily be discerned from each other. In view of this, no satisfactory channel display devices employing liquid crystals are available at present.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device which has a small display area and is capable of selectively providing a plurality of displays in color at the same position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display device which permits an easy interpretation of a display pattern even if viewed from a distance or for a very short time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display device which is able to provide a selected one or more of a plurality of displays, making a clear distinction between the selected and the unselected displays.